bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Misaki Zaizoku
Misaki Zaizoku (美咲在俗) is the Captain of 2nd Division of the Gotei 13 and, by extension, commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō. A powerful Shinigami in her own right, Misaki thrives in the heart of any situation and loves being the center of attention, traits which originally caused her to seek a captaincy role. Appearance Misaki's appearance is that of a woman likely to be in her early twenties from appearance alone, of average height, slightly tanned skin, a well curved body and amber eyes. She has dark blue hair which is usually kept freely flowing, only restricted by the binocular like gadget she wears on her head. She also has a flame tattoo on her right cheek which is red and orange, and she says she has had it for many years. Commonly wearing an almost cyborg-like attire, which is rather tattered. Consisting of a large cream coloured cloak which has some maroon patterns on it. She also wears a mechanical skull on her right shoulder, and a mechanical gauntlet on her left hand. She also wears a tattered brown shirt, slightly stitched, with one sleeveless sleeve and the other sleeve being long, she also wears bandages up till her biceps, and commonly wears rings. With this she wears very short shorts, which is kept with a blue belt that has three boxes on it. She also wears bandages up till her thigh and commonly wears joggers with these. Personality Misaki, after growing up in Seichiku, has a great deal of respect and loyalty. The minute she finished her "training" in Seichiku, she immediately set for Soul Society. When she went to Soul Society, she strived and worked hard to be "promoted". She seems to enjoy attention and likes having authority which was why she sought out to be a captain, if not, at least a lieutenant. During a mission with a high ranking officer, he got severely injured by the opponent. Despite being tired and feeling like she could die on the spot, she used her remaining reiatsu to summon her Shikai. After using it for a while, her reiatsu eventually dropped drastically. Thankfully, she was able to injure the opponent before that happened. Before she passed out, she released her remaining reiatsu to tell the other shinigami that she had lost. Due to this experience, her comrades can clearly see that she cares for her them and she would use every ounce of strength to protect them. Back when she was a 5th Seat, she looked up to all the captains and aspired to be like them. Soifon, the captain during that time, took notice of her hard work and trained Misaki in secret. Being the hard-worker she is, Misaki went through with all the training sessions in the middle of the night. Even when Soifon wakes her up at 2 o'clock in the morning, she seldom complains. If she does complain, however, she doesn't voice out her complain, instead just complaining in her head. Like most other females, Misaki has her own dreams of being a "princess". She finds men who are dedicated to training perfect men. Her ideal type of men is someone who is truthful and respects people no matter what their status is. As a result, she is seen dreaming about Kenshin Matayoshi most of the time. She, too, encourages her master to court Yoruichi despite having some kind of a crush towards the same. Being quite a romanticist, she thinks love can conquer many things. The addition of how Harry's mother protected Harry with love in Harry Potter makes her belief even stronger. She has been seen reading mystery, humor and romance novels. In an omake segment, Kichirou revealed what was inside her bag; a mystery novel, a phone with army colors and a wallet with bee prints. History Plot Powers & Abilities Master Hakuda Combatant: As the captain of the second division, as well as the leader of the Onmitsukidō, Misaki is highly adept in hakuda. Having been trained in Hakuda since birth, Misaki can easily strike a spot precisely. Similarly to her master, it is highly difficult to strike Misaki unless they find an opening, in which is her flaw in hakuda. As fast as she is, once you find her pattern of attacking, the whole battle is over. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite getting training from a great swordsman, Misaki isn't as adept as other captains in the sword. While she is a right-hander, when she uses her sword, she uses her sword in her left hand, and holding in reverse, a habit created when she used to train with her master. Misaki performs better if she uses two swords instead of one, as she feels empty without a sword on her other hand. Great Spiritual Energy: Zanpakutō Renzokuyami '(連続闇, ''"Serial Darkness") is the name of Misaki's Zanpakutō. Renzokuyami is a dark-coloured sword, with a semi-serrated edge and a strange pattern near the point. '''Shikai: Renzokuyami is released by the command, Tokasu (溶かす, Dissolve). In it's Shikai, Renzokuyami changes it's physical appearance into that of a dark colored sword. Shikai Special Abilities: In Shikai, Renzokuyami is able to manipulate and control destructive darkness. Renzokuyami's darkness has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up things. Misaki typically shapes her attacks into the form of ghostly apparitions, which she can use in various attacks such as tornadoes and pillars. Ghosts can even be used to strangle enemies. Misaki's darkness is known to make others physically ill and cold. Misaki boasted that the darkness she forms will chase her opponent to the ends of the earth if launched at them. *'Jigoku wa Atsuenda' (地獄は圧延だ, "Hell's Rolling"): Swinging her blade at her opponent, Misaki releases black arcs of reiatsu at her opponent. The power of this attack is compared to Gai's Shining Onslaught. *'Tamashī no Shōmetsu' (魂の消滅, "Soul Extinction"): Misaki launches a wave of darkness at her opponent which splits anything in its path, including the very ground itself. *'Sekai no Shōshitsu' (世界の消失, "Vanishing World"): An illusion type, Misaki makes her opponent feel that everything around them is disappearing, until there is nothing but darkness. *'Konton no Akumu' (混沌の悪夢, "Chaos Nightmare"): Misaki morphs Renzokuyami into a huge cannon and then fires an extremely destructive black laser which pierces through all defenses, and inflicts heavy damage to her opponent. However, while this attack is her strongest, it can only be used once per release, unlike her other attacks. Bankai: Eien no Yami (永遠の闇, "Eternal Darkness"): In Bankai, Misaki wears a black catsuit running down from her jawline. The suit runs uninterrupted along each limb until crossing the elbows and knees, at which point, with the exception of her right arm, they are further covered in sturdy black armor, each further alloyed with a red slotted red coil with a single red spine proceeding from itself. Her right arm, by comparison, bears only a thick dark bracelet that turns her right fist and forearm into a mass of wreathing purple darkness. Her helmet bears a striking similarity to Gai's Reikihaku Koshinsi; excusing its black and red color-scheme, it too is only a partial guard, and reveals her hair in its entirety - however, instead, Misaki's hair instead flies straight upwards. Also of note is that Misaki's helmet too bears a visor - in answer to Reikihaku Koshinsi's own light green visor, Eien no Yami bears a dark purple, X-shaped visor. Bankai Special Abilities: Similarly to her Shikai, Misaki has the ability to manipulate and control darkness, with the addition of using Eien no Yami's X-shaped visor, which can fire multiple amounts of darkness, which are a lot more than her Shikai abilities. Misaki is able to control the amount of darkness she wants to fire using the helmet. However, if Misaki gets tired, she wouldn't be able to control her Bankai correctly, causing everything around her to turn dark as they will, which makes Misaki hate using her Bankai. Some captains fear Misaki releasing her bankai, afraid of the eternal darkness that might happen if Misaki loses control, hence the name Eien no Yami. *'Shuraba wa Ushinawa' (修羅場は失わ, "Pandemonium Lost"): Using this technique, Misaki will be able to suck back any darkness she released, in the case that she accidentally caught her subordinates in her technique. *'Akumatekina Gyakusatsu' (悪魔的な虐殺, "Satanic Slaughter"): Misaki releases darkness in the shape of a japanese demon. She can also use her helmet to create the shape, but it will use up her reiatsu quickly. *'Jigoku no Kiba' (地獄の牙, "Hell's Fang"): *'Kunan no Chi' (苦難の地, "Gehenna"): A technique that Misaki uses before performing any other attack in her Bankai. Kunan no Chi allows Misaki to create darkness everywhere around her opponent, leaving only three paths with light coming from it. If lucky, some may escape unscathed, however, there have been cases of people getting injured when going to the wrong path. *'Shoaku no Kongen' (諸悪の根源, "Pandora's Box"): One of her most powerful attacks, Misaki traps her opponent in another dimension, shaped like a pithos. With her opponents being in that "cage", Misaki would attack from anywhere she can reach, usually with Akumatekina Gyakusatsu. The hole in this technique is that Misaki cannot hold the pithos for more than two hours, sometimes one if the opponent has much more reiatsu. Due to that, Misaki tries to kill her opponent or severely injure them before an hour passes. Behind The Scenes *Misaki's appearance is based off Lal Mirch from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! *Renzokuyami's Shikai was created by Deus Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Females Category:Captains Category:Captain